Fire Emblem Trias Politica
by Bird of the Stars
Summary: Meet André! André is a guy that is enrolling at the Officers Academy. He has a dark past and is trying to conquer it. Apart from dealing with normal student problems, he is also facing a conflict that might shake the existence of the world.


Hello everyone and welcome to my story!

In this story I will take the base of Fire Emblem Three Houses (only played the game for a couple of hours, but I do have to admit that it is an amazing game) and will introduce other characters to improve the plot of the story (Most likely from Fire Emblem Awakening since I'm really familiar with that game). One of the protagonist is an own character, so please keep that in mind.

Oh yeah, a quick guide for this story:

_thoughts_  
"talking"

* * *

The continent of Fódlan is divided in three rival nations. The Adestrian Empire, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leincester Alliance. In the middle of the continent is the Garreg Mach Monastery and that is where I come from. Oh wait I totally forgot to introduce myself. My name is André, I think myself of as a loser and I'm not from Fódlan. To be honest I'm not even sure from where I come from. I live with my ma and pa at a farm close to the Officers Academy.

André was sitting on Inzienvel. Inzienvel was a small hill close to the village that André lived in. The hill itself is nothing special, but the nature is thriving on the hill. The nature is in full bloom and a lot of animals are vising Inzienvel to eat something.

How did I lose so many fr-

"André this is where you are!" I opened my eyes and saw that my ma was standing in front me with a worried look in her eyes.  
"Andre magne depresso, please leave a note if you are leaving the house us if you are leaving. Dad and I were so worried about you!

"Sorry ma, I needed some space."

"Is this about your frien-"

"NO MA! It.. It is..." I started taking shorther breaths. As a result my ma placed her arm on my shoulder. It felt so strange, the touch of someone, the touch of  
my the women that raised me, the touch of my mother, made me feel a bit calmer.

"I can't even call myself their friend considering what happened."

Andre, it is not your fault. You need help and guidance. Dad and I saved a lot of money. The reason we did that, is because we have enrolled you at the Officers Academy. We believe that the academy and the Church of Seiros can help you with your problems.

It took me ten seconds before I realised what my ma just told me. I'm going to an academy, I'm going to see new people, a loser like me is going to an academy, my parents spend money on a loser "Wait... WHAT?!" is all I could say.

My mother approached me and suddenly gave me a hug. I was surprised. She had a firm grasp.

"You will make a lot of new friends. You are a good person André. It is not your fault. Believe in yourself and you will always be our winner.".

* * *

Two people were sitting in a war tent in the country of Ylisse. One of them was the grandmaster Robin and the other was the Exalt Chrom.

"Hey Chrom. We have to be realistic, if we want to destroy Grima we need more allies"

Chrom nodded at that statement "Yes we do, but Robin explain this to me. How in the name of the Divine Dragon are we going to find more allies. We searched through the whole continent and even went to Valm."

Robin stood with his arms crossed "Tsk, tsk, tsk Chrom. There is another continent where we can recruit some allies. During my last expedition through the Outrealm I noticed a port to an academy. I sneaked into the academy and saw that a lot of students are taught in the ways of weapons, magic and special skills."

"That sounds brilliant Robin! We have to go now!"

Robin had a big grin on his face "Yes we do, but first we have to make a plan"

* * *

So this is the end of the first chapter. Sorry that it was short.

I'm really curious as to how this story will develop with you guys and for that I need to ask a favor. For this story, Chrom, Robin and Lucina need a companion from Fire Emblem Awakening to accompany them to the continent of Fódlan.

So if this was a game, I would say ggwp and ty for reading.


End file.
